Hidden Secrets
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: Based in Ancient Egypt where a young girl finds herself trapped in a place that is unknown to her..the future.
1. Bare Truth

**Hidden Secrets**

Chapter 1: Bare truth

Flashback, Kura's POV

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl!" the doctor exclaimed, holding the baby in front of the woman with lavender colored hair and a man with silver locks.

The woman smiled and took the baby from his arms, "She's beautiful isn't she Bakura? She looks just like you.." she smiled weakly.

The man named Bakura looked down and admired his child, "No, I think she looks more like you, she has your beautiful blue eyes and lavender hair.." he grinned.

She smiled up at him and held the baby close, "I'm naming her Kura..and she's going to be with us forever.."

That baby is me and those are my parents Kissa and Bakura, or so I'm told by the people that live on the streets. They died soon after I was born..that was the last time I saw them. They got attacked by the palace guards because my father was a thief and they took me away to a place I'll never forget...

I am now living on the street, running from the law like my father did, mearly escaping the are I was confined to when I was only 6 years of age. I am now 12 and in search of my father because I refuse to believe he's dead.

Present, Kura's POV 

I slowly made my way into the cavern I just discovered and made my way down the stairs, coming to a door with an Egyptian symbol on it. I gently pushed the door, causing it to swing open with a soft creak.

I entered the room, making as little noise as possible and examined it's contents. There was one bed and a dresser that has a small lamp on it, seeming that a child lived in these quarters.

As I made my way to the table, I felt a hand clasp my shoulder and made me jump. I slowly turned to face a body with sandy colored hair.

We stared at each other for a while, his lavender colored eyes boring into mine, "What the heck are you doing in MY room..and what do you want?" he glared at me.

I glared back at him, "I just found this place..I didn't know it was your room. My name is Kura if you wanted to know.." I pushed his hand off my shoulder.

His eyes softened, "Oh sorry..my name is Marik Ishtar. I live down here with my older sister Isis and my older brother Odion..where do you live if you don't mind me asking?"

My smile slowly turned into a frown, "I live on the street as a thief like my father did and I have no family.." I looked away from him, staring at the wall.

I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder sympathetically, "I'm so sorry to hear that..hey you wanna be friends? You can live with us if its ok with my siblings.." he smiled at me, as I turned my head to look at him.

My mouth slowly formed into a smile, "I mean, if it's ok with your siblings, I'd love to stay with you..if you don't mind.." I blushed, unlike me and looked away.

He chuckled and slowly moved to the door, "I'll go ask Isis if it's ok for you to stay here.." with that, he left.

I sat down on the bed, as I heard yelling coming from the next room, "are you crazy Marik?! You don't even know this girl and you invited her into our home and expect me to invite her in with open arms?!"

I then heard Marik reply, "Sister, you don't understand..she doesn't have anywhere to live and she doesn't have any family. I'm sure she would do the same for you and I. She's a sweet girl..please give her a chance Isis.."

The woman named Isis sighed, You are too kind hearted younger brother..that is your weakness. If she is to live here I'm holding you responsible if she does anything wrong, alright?"

I heard him giggle and I assumed he hugged her, "Thank you so much sister, you won't regret your decision I promise you that!" he came into the room and smiled at me, "She said yes! You can have my bed..I'll sleep on the extra cot 'kay?"

Slowly I got up and moved to him, patting him on the shoulder, "You're a good boy Marik..just promise me you won't tell Isis that I'm a thief..she'll kick me out.."

Marik nodded, "No way, I cross my heart and hope to die..your secrets safe with me!"

Isis' room, Isis' POV

I sighed and sat down on my bed, staring up at the blank ceiling, "I hope you made the right decision little brother. I foresee bad things happening with that little girl.."

Turning my head, I witnessed the girl standing at my room, a shy look on her face, "Um, hi..I'm Kura the girl that Marik was talking about. You must be Isis.." she smiled sweetly.

I looked at her with uncertainty, "Yes, I'm Isis and you make one wrong move your out of here..got it?"

She nodded and turned towards the door, "Okay..I'll go now. Nice meeting you Isis.." with that, she walked out.

I sighed again and put my face in my hands, "What have I done..that girl is trouble, but why is she trouble I don't know..my necklace is clouded. There's something she does not want me to see..I have to find out before it's too late.."

Pharaoh's Castle, Pharaoh's POV

I growled, hitting my throne with a balled hand, "What do you mean you lost her?!" I snarled, standing and making my way to the guard.

He gulped, "I had her, but she escaped from the dungeons..she is Bakura's daughter if she can escape like that.." he trailed off.

Rubbing my forehead, I sighed, "I'm surrounded by morons..if I want the job to get done right I have to do it myself.." I got up and went to the town, searching for the girl named Kura.

I searched for hours for that girl, when suddenly I caught glimpse of a sandy haired boy accompanied with a lavender haired girl.

Grinning, I made my way over to her, picking her up by the collar, "Look what I caught..Kura the daughter of the famous thief and escape artist Bakura. Your father taught you well didn't he..but not well enough!" I sneered.

I felt her try to kick at me, holding her away from me, "Let me go you wrinkly old man or you will pay for even setting a hand on me!" she growled.

Chuckling, I tied her hands and feet together, putting her over my should, "You talk big for a little girl..hasn't your daddy taught you to respect your elders?"

I felt a hard kick come in contact with my shin. I lowered my eyes to find that the little boy had kicked me, trying to get the girl, "Now, now little boy..go back to your mommy and be a good little boy.."

He growled, trying to kick me again, "Let her go or you'll pay and feel the wrath of Ra!"

I yawned, starting to walk away, "Go home kid..your wasting your time.."

Village, Marik's POV

I fell to my knees, staring off where my friend once stood and was taken by that bloody Pharaoh. How dare he take her away from me..

I held my head and felt a sharp pain go right through me like an evil force coming over me..

My whole body began to shake. I slowly lowered myself and passed out, the words barely escaping my lips, which were filled with anger, "Kura..I will avenger you.."

Bedroom, Mariku's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at the night sky, or so I thought, my eyes narrowing in hatred, as I thought about what had happened.

I grunted and sat up, looking at my surroundings which seemed to be a bedroom. I'm guessing it's my hikari's bedroom judging by it's contents, which is very little I might add..

As I turned my head, I caught a glimpse of a woman with dark colored hair and chocolate colored eyes. I'm guessing that's his sister, the vile woman that almost banished the girl.

Glaring, I got up from the bed I was lying in, the sheets falling from my figure.

The expression on the woman's face faltered, as I lowered my eyes to find that I was clothed.

Snarling, I pulled the blankets over myself and sat back down, "What is the meaning of this?! Where is my clothing?!"

Chuckling, she moved over to where I was, "Your clothing is being washed..I found you lying in the dirt.."

I rolled my eyes, "You just wanted to see me naked and I was not lying in the dirt for your information.." grinning, I laid back down on the bed.

Sighing, she went to fetch my clothes, handing them to me, "Why would I want to see you naked..you're my brother.."

My eyes widened, "You must be joking..you are not my sister you vile woman..your making this all up to get in my pants!" I held the blankets tightly around me.

She raised an eye brow at me, "Believe what you will child, I am your sister and there's nothing you can do about it..now get dressed before you catch a cold.."

I laughed, "Your one funny person..get some clothes on you'll catch a cold..we're in the MIDDLE OF THE DESERT! You are a silly one aren't you.."

Growling, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her. Geez..someone's on their period or something..


	2. I hear voices in my head

Hidden Secrets

Chapter 2: I hear voices in my head!

Palace Dungeon, Kura's POV

I quietly sat in the damp dungeons, reflecting on what had just happened. How could I have gotten captured by that insolent Pharaoh. I'm the daughter of the great Bakura...he never got caught..or did he?

Sighing, I rose to my feet and looked out the window, using the bars for support. My legs were so tired they could barely support the weight. All the kicking and screaming made me tired and I just wanted to rest. If only my father were here right now..he'd save me from this mess. God how I hate that Pharaoh..I hope he dies!

Lowering myself, I stared off into the distance, imagining what my father looked like. I picture him with semi-long hair like mine, silver colored with blue or brown eyes. Who am I kidding..he's dead now, why does it matter what he looks like.

I slowly lifted my head when I heard the dungeon door open. A man dressed in fancy robes came up to me and tossed a piece of bread and cheese onto the floor beside me, "Your lucky I gave you anything to eat after that stunt you pulled..your lucky I'm even keeping you alive for that matter vermin.." he snarled icily, making his way to the door.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled under my breath, "I'd rather be dead than eat anything you give me.."

Growling, he picked me up by the collar, "What did you say street rat?" he tightened his grip.

I sighed, lowering my gaze, "Sorry _Pharaoh_.." I emphasized on the Pharaoh part.

He tossed me back in my corner and made his way out the door, slamming it loudly behind him, making the bars rattle.

Carefully I moved over to the so called food and lifted it gently, examining it to make sure it wasn't poisoned and popped a piece into my mouth. This food wasn't so bad considering I haven't eaten in a week.

I ate the remains and laid back down on the cold floor, tears slowly forming in my eyes. I wiped them away and after a few minutes, fell into a deep sleep.

Pharaoh's bedroom, Atemu's POV

I stormed into my bedroom, throwing myself face down on the bed. How dare she talk to me like..I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt! She's the daughter of Bakura alright. I raised her with my own two hands and this is how she treats me. Unacceptable I say!

I heard a voice in my head reply to what I said, _"She got away..you didn't raise her..you pathetic excuse for a mortal.."_

Looking around, I raised an eyebrow, "Who's there?! How date you call me a pathetic excuse for a mortal..I should have you be beheaded!"

Chuckling, the voice began to speak again, _"Poor Pharaoh..I think your going crazy..your talking to yourself! People will think your insane if you keep doing that.."_

I growled, "Whoever you are get out of my head before I hurt you!"

I heard a laughing coming from the back of my mind, _"Your haven't changed dear Pharaoh..your still the same as you were when I was alive.."_

Just then a flood of realization came over me as I recognized the voice to belong to none other than my only enemy, that vile Tomb Robber...Bakura, "Bakura..what are you doing here and what are you doing in my head?!"

He chuckled,_ "It's about time you realized who I was..and to answer your question, I came back to bug you and make sure your not trying to rape my daughter.."_

Growling deeply, I pounded my fist on my beside table, "How dare you assume that _I_ would molest your daughter..I'm not like you Bakura..I don't rape little boys for pleasure.."I grinned, happy with what I just said.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, _"How DARE you insult me like that..your forgetting who's in your head..I would watch it if I were you..I could show you pictures that could scar you for life!"_ he spat venomously.

My eye twitched at those words, "You wouldn't do that, you don't have a big enough brain to think about anything like that.." I smirked.

At those words, an image of Bakura nude made their way into my head. I shivered and tried to block them out, but I could not and I fell to my knees, "How could you Bakura..your one twisted son of a bitch you know that?"

He grinned, _"I know I am..but you enjoy that Pharaoh. Remember the time me and you were in your bed and..you know what happened."_

I shivered, "Bakura..you tried to rape me in my bed you sick bastard. I didn't have any intention to do anything what so ever with you..now please remove yourself from my head or I'll be forced to show YOU images that you would not want to see.." I made a face.

I heard snarling and felt another pang in the back of my head, _"Don't make me hurt you Pharaoh..or show you more of those images..or possible the one's from our lovely encounter.."_ he grinned mischievously.

I shivered inwardly, "Bakura..are you gay..I know you had a wife and a daughter..but sometimes I wonder with you.."

He rolled his eyes, _"What's it to you if I was gay..you'd enjoy it..you're the one prancing around in a short skirt and you're the one that wears all that jewelry..not to mention your tiara.." _he roared with laughter.

I cringed, "Firstly, I find you very revolting so why would I enjoy your gayness. Secondly, it's not a skirt, it's a robe and you wear one too. Lastly, it's not a tiara it's a..it's a..it's not a tiara!"

I heard him snort, _"It's a head dress moron..and besides, I wear my 'robe' as you call it with class and I'm not the one with the freaky looking hair..so there!"_

Suddenly, I heard the door creak open to find the bewildered priest Seth with a scroll in his arm, "Pharaoh, who in the world are you talking to?"

I held my head, "There's a voice in my head and it won't get out..remember that thief that I killed a while ago that had that daughter? Well he's back in my head and he won't leave me alone!"

Seth raised an eye brow and slowly inched away, "I think you need some sleep..your imagining things again..I'm going to check on the girl. Don't go crazy or insane while I'm gone.." with that he left.

I growled, shouting at him, "I'm not crazy I tell you! There is a voice that's in my head! And don't walk away when I'm talking to you!!!!!"

Dungeons, Seth's POV

Man, I think my cousin's going crazy. Now he's saying there's voices in his head..I think he's been out in the sun too long. I thought this as I made my way into the dungeons where that little girl was being kept.

I made my way to her cell and peered in, taking in her delicate features. She looked so fragile right now what one touch would break her, I kinda felt bad for her...

Slowly, I opened the cell door and kneeled beside her, touching her fair lavender hair and spoke softly, "Hello there little girl, my name is Seth. I'm the cousin of that mean Pharaoh that locked you in here..what's your name?"

She slowly raised her head and looked at me with sad blue eyes, "My name is Kura..I'm the daughter of Bakura the King of Thieves.." she smiled a little, holding out her small hand.

Tears welled at the base of my eyes as I took her little hand, caressing her soft skin with the base of my thumb, "You poor little girl..don't worry your pretty little head, I'll get you out of here.." I smiled at her.

Kura smiled brighter and got up, giving me a big hug, "Thank you mister! You are very kind..I would have never believed you were that mean man's cousin!" she grinned at me.

I smirked at her, "Your cute you know that? Now get going before he gets here..he'll be really mad if he found out I let you out. Run as fast as you can and make sure not to get caught by the guards.."

She nodded and gave me one last hug, taking the necklace she had around her neck and gave it to me, "I had this on when I was taken to this palace. I think it belonged to my father, but you can have it..it's a friendship necklace from me to you!" she grinned cutely and ran off as quick as her little legs could take her.

I slowly rose to my feet, just in time to catch a glimpse of the Pharaoh at the doorway, "Oh, hello there Pharaoh..nice to see your out of your room. So is that voice still in your head?" I grinned.

He snarled, "Where is the girl..what have you done with her?! If you don't find her now I'm going to have you beheaded!"

I rolled my eyes, "You may be the Pharaoh, but it's against the rules to behead your own flesh and blood..so get over yourself.." with that I pushed past him, closing the cell door behind me, leaving him locked in there.

I heard him screaming, "HOW DARE YOU LOCK ME IN HERE! LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT FOOL! WHEN I GET OUT YOUR GOING TO PAY!!!"

I chuckled to myself and made my way to my room, plopping myself on the bed and staring at the ceiling, thinking about the life of the little girl I just saved.


	3. I'm Surrounded by Morons!

Hidden Secrets

**Chapter 3: I'm Surrounded by Morons!**

A/N: C'mon people please review my story...I see that you read it but never review it. I worked really hard on this story so..please? puppy eyes

Outside the Palace, Kura's POV

I ran as fast as my tired legs could take me, looking back over my shoulder every once in a while to make sure I wasn't being followed.

When I finally got out of sigh of that wretched palace that had kept me captive for six years, I searched for somewhere in the village to spend the night. There were villagers staring at me, but I didn't care.

Just as I turned the corner, I felt two strong hands grasp my shoulders, pulling me backwards into the darkness of the alleyway.

I yelped in horror, but with no avail because of the cold hand that had clasped tightly on my mouth to prevent me from making a sound.

Alleyway to Bedroom, Readers POV

The dark figure that had captured Kura was none other then Mariku. He had spotted her when he was sent to look for groceries by Isis. He then carried the screaming girl into his lights bedroom and shut the door quietly behind him.

Mariku gently placed her on the bed, kneeling down in front of her, "It's ok kid..calm down. It's just me, Mariku.." he cooed softly to her.

She stared at him in total confusion because she was unaware of who he was. She had no witnessed his transformation therefore she was clueless.

He sighed and pushed her delicate hair aside, "I'm Marik's dark side, Mariku..I came from the shadow realm when Mariku got angry at the Pharaoh..he's using me for his revenge plot or whatever..."

Kura smiled uneasily and hugged him, "I'm glad you're the one I ran into and not that gay Pharaoh or whatever he calls himself..and he's probably looking at me so he could molest me or something.." she shivered.

He chuckled, "I don't know if you'd be glad that it was me you ran into. I mean sometimes I don't want to be around myself.." Mariku grinned, moving closer to her.

She gulped and moved towards the wall near the bed, "U..um..what are you doing?" she questioned, looking awkwardly towards him.

He smirked, "I've been in the shadow realm so long..I think I deserve a little feast.." he sneered, baring his fangs and moved to pounce on her.

The young girl shrieked and ran for the door, slamming it on his face, "Take that you monster!" she snarled, making her way to the front door.

Mariku fell backwards, rubbing his face, "Maybe I should have thought that one through..OW I bit my tongue!" he growled.

A little voice came from the back of his head, "You idiot..your suppose to attack the Pharaoh! Not HER!"

The darker side shrugged, "Who's keeping track..I bit my tongue! That's _way_ more important than who I'm suppose to be killing.."

Marik sighed, "You're an idiot you know that? Just go kill the Pharaoh and get it over with.." He mumbled to himself afterwards, "I'm surrounded by morons.."

Mariku snarled, "I HEARD THAT! Your lucky your not here right now or I'll tear you to little bitty pieces! Speaking about food..I'm hungry..you got any grapes?"

The light sighed, "I have grapes..the kind that the Pharaoh has..not red, GREEN..if you want them you have to kill the Pharaoh first and stop being an arrogant bastard!"(Sorry Mimi I had to use that line.. hug)

Isis slowly walked into the room, "Marik..who in the world are you talking to..or have you gone completely insane..well that wouldn't be the first time.."

The younger one glared, "I'm taking to a voice that's in my head now LEAVE ME ALONE!" he threw a lamp at her.

She backed away from the door, "Geez calm down..are you on your period or something? Take a chill pill.." with that she left.

Alleyway to Village, Still Readers POV

Kura pushed through the door of the front of the house, (Don't ask where the door came from o.O' Just go with it..)quickly making her way to the village to get away from her attacker.

Just as she made her way into the desert, she tripped over a golden item and fell face first into a sand dune.

Regaining her composure, she slowly sat up with the help of her elbows and gently lifted the item. Her eyes scanned it, wondering what it could be. Thinking it might be some kind of necklace, she gingerly slipped it over her neck, pushing her hair aside with her hands to admire it.

When the necklace touched her chest it began to glow, sending her backwards, causing her to pass out on the force of the impact.

Future(Our present), Kura's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around at where I was. It seemed it was a village, but I'm no so sure.

Lifting myself off the ground, I noticed strange carriages rolling around on the street. They don't have these in Egypt..where are the horses? I gulped and backed up into a firm pole. I turned around and sighed in relief, it was only a tree.

Looking around, I pushed myself off the tree and stood at the edge of the area with really flat stone on them. The people here dress weird..their wearing some kind of garment with two legs and some kind of creature walking on a rope with four legs and long ears and a weird nose. I think people calls these dogs, but I'm not sure.

My eyes scanned the "village" and caught sight of an establishment on the other side of the road or whatever you want to call it. I held my breath and ran across, dodging the carriages, almost getting hit by one and leaping, only to land on my stomach, gasping in pain.

Shaking my head, I got up and examined the establishment with bewilderment. I wonder what's in here..hey there's people here! I'll ask them what this place is and why their dressed so oddly..and they even have the same clothes! What is up with that?

I slowly moved towards a boy about my age with tri-colored hair and crimson eyes, "Umm..hi I was wondering what this establishment is and why are you all dressed the same?"

The boy smiled at me, "This building is called school and we're dressed the same because the school board said we have to..their called uniforms."

I tilted my head to him, "What is this school you speak of? I've never heard of it..and what are 'uniforms' does it mean their united?"

He laughed and ruffled my hair, "Your cute you know that little girl? Now where are your parents and why are you here all by yourself?"

I glared at him and spat, "My parents are dead you insolent moron..and I'm not a little girl! I'm 12 if you have to know and I'm NOT cute!" crossing my arms I continued to glare at him.

He backed away with his hands out in front of him, "Woah..Ok, calm down I was just wondering. You didn't have to freak out like that I didn't know your 'rents were dead ok? My parents are dead too..I live with my grandfather. My names Yugi by the way. "he smiled at me again.

I leered at him, "Sure, whatever. Anyways..can you tell me where I am and how in the world did I end up here?"

The boy named Yugi shrugged, "I don't know how you got here, but all I know is..you have Ryou's millennium ring!"

I looked down at the necklace around this neck, "Oh this old thing? I found it when I was running away from Mariku in the desert because he was trying to eat me..because I was running away from the Pharaoh.."

He looked at me, a look of confusion in his eyes, "Mariku? Pharaoh? He tried to eat you? I don't know where your from but- " he was cut short by a British tilted behind him.

"THE MILLENNIUM RING?"

I lifted my eyes to the figure which I just noticed had come up behind Yugi. He was a taller guy with messy silver hair and wide brown eyes. He was wearing one of those "uniforms"... but he REALLY resembled the descriptions of what I've been told daddy looks like.

I rushed over to him and gave him a big hugged, "DADDY! I thought you were dead! What are you doing here?!"

The older boy looked at me, then looking at the boy with tri-colored hair, "Is she alright?"

He shrugged at the question, "I'm not sure..she says she was running away from the Pharaoh and Mariku was trying to eat her..and she has your ring somehow..that's confusing.."

I looked at Yugi and my eyes turned into slits, "YOU! You're the Pharaoh! Don't you dare touch me or I'll kill you! I HATE YOU!" I went to attack him, my arms flailing in every direction.

His eyes grew wide and he ran for it, "HELP! This crazy girl is trying to kill me!!" he tripped and fell face first into the cement.

I growled, suddenly being stopped by the boy they call "Ryou", "LET ME AT HIM! I want to kill him!!! He left me to die in the dungeons and your just gonna let him get away?!"

He sighed, holding me tightly to prevent me from hurting my attacker, "I have a few questions for you. One, why do you have my ring when I already have it? Two, why do you think I'm your father? And three, why do you think Yugi's the 'Pharaoh'?"

I looked up at him with icy eyes, "I told you I found the ring in the desert! Well, not you but him..I found it in the desert! Two, you look exactly like my father and you probably are him you just don't remember me. And three, he looks exactly like the Pharaoh..but he's oddly nice..it's probably a trick!" I snarled.

Ryou laughed kindly, "I don't know where your logic is coming from, but if you don't have anywhere to stay you could come to my house and we could talk this over.." he smiled sweetly to me.

I shrugged, "Sure. I'll come to your house on one condition, " I turned to the person that calls himself Yugi, "_He _doesn't come anywhere near me and stays 30 feet away or I'll break his arm!"

He looked at me with concern, "Fine. Yugi you have to stay 30 feet away from her and you can't come to my house as long as she's in the house, ok?" Ryou turned to the other boy.

Yugi looked down, "Okay, but I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Yami. He's gonna wonder why I don't go to your house anymore only when she's not there.."

The silver haired boy pondered, "Just tell him that I have a crazy psychopathic person living in my eyes and if you go anywhere near him or her he'll kill you.."

He raised a brow at the other, "But you already have a crazy psychopath living in your house remember, Bakura. So I have to tell him you have two crazy people living in your house and he might not let me go there at all!"

Ryou sighed, "I don't know then..you'll have to figure it out yourself. I have to get home because Bakura goes ballistic again for being late..come on little girl.." he took my hand.

I grumbled, "I'm not a little girl! And I have a name you know..my name is Kura!" I made a pouty face.

He pulled me along with him, "Alright _Kura_ let get home before mean old grumpy Bakura gets mad again.."

I looked at him, "Okay then..by Pharaoh..and you better stay away from me or you'll pay!" I pointed at him when I said that.

When I was leaving, I caught glimpse of a shadowed figure leaning against the school with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked oddly like Mariku, but I was probably seeing things.


End file.
